Field
This disclosure is generally related to messaging and content sharing, and facilitating secure communication between two devices. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a messaging and content sharing platform with sender-controlled security and other features. This disclosure is also related to an access-control device that controls access to encrypted data.
Related Art
As an increasing number of users come online, they discover the joys and pitfalls of communicating over the Internet. Users find that they like to share content and communicate with each other over Internet. However, as many users have realized too late, once their e-mail has been sent out they no longer have control how their e-mail is being used. Their e-mails and other communications can be forwarded to others and quickly spread beyond their intended audience. This can have a detrimental or even devastating effect on the original sender, who did not intend the reading audience to expand beyond the original recipient. Therefore, a better way for users to control their communications is needed.